Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece
by bennihana123
Summary: Indiana Jones chases after the remains of Hercules and Jason- with the Nazis in pursuit for the unlimited power that is stored within the mythical golden fleece. This is my first story-ever, so be easy on the reviews. I'll add more if people like it!
1. Chapter 1

Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece

Greece -1932

There it was. The Tomb of Hercules. Indiana Jones stepped on to the stone slab separating him from the remains of one of the most famous heroes of all time. He took a crowbar from his pouch and with the help of a few locals named Darius and Midas they dragged the stone block off of the opening to the grave.

The tomb was pitch black, so they couldn't see the bottom. Darius handed Indy his torch while Midas slowly unsheathed a six inch long Bowie knife behind his back. Indy snapped his whip to a tree branch above the opening to the tomb, and started sliding down into the hole, his assistants following him. Darius was right above Indy, but Midas had failed to follow them.

"Midas?!" He shouted up.

"I'll be just one moment my friend!" Midas yelled back. He stuck the Knife above the whip so Indy and Darius could see what he was about to do. Indy dropped the torch, revealing the 30 foot drop and two giant Minotaur statues. "I cannot allow you deface the tomb of Hercules. It is a sacred place for my people. No one may live after viewing his remains." He swung the knife down, slicing the whip.

"Oh damn..." Indy muttered, seconds before he started to free fall into darkness.

Around ten feet down Indy slammed into the giant Minotaur's head. Darius kept on falling, and landed with a sickening crunch. Indy's whip was draped over his stomach, hanging down on either side. He stumbled around for his revolver, trying to keep his balance on the statue. The pistol was on the floor of the tomb next to Darius' motionless body. Midas was slowly shoving the stone slab back over the entrance of the grave, his grinning head pointing down at them.

The Minotaur statue that Indy was on started to tip over. He lunged for the whip, and with extreme precision snapped the whip up at Midas' head, attaching it to his neck.

"Ackgh" Midas gurgled as his face started to turn a variety of colors.

The Minotaur sculpture must have weighed a couple of tons, because Indy stayed hanging on to the whip while the statue crashed to the floor.

Midas made a few last gasping breaths and finally fell limp.

"Serves you right!" Indy yelled up the corpse. "At least we have oxygen. Hey Darius! You okay?" He certainly didn't look okay.

"Mmph" Darius mumbled, shifting around. "I can't feel my legs."

"Well they're probably broken" Indy strained, his arm muscles cramping. "Hey, I'm gonna fall to my death if you don't help me out here! What's in that back corner? Maybe there's a ledge I can swing to."

Darius crawled over to the corner of the room while holding the torch, wincing in pain.

The light from the flame revealed a gigantic bronze sculpture of Zeus and Alcmene holding a baby Hercules.

Indy swung on the whip, jumped and landed on Hercules' bronze head. He slid down to the floor of the tomb.

"I don't see any sign of a coffin or mausoleum. Come _on_, let's get out of here." Darius whined.

"We're not leaving until we find something." Indy ordered. He noticed a small crack where he had landed on the bronze Hercules' forehead. Indy grabbed a chunk of the Minotaur statue and chucked it at the six foot long baby. The top half of the baby exploded in a cloud of dust, revealing what looked like a stone coffin inside.

"Yes!" Indy cheered. He sprinted over to the remains of the bronze baby and cracked off the rest with other rock chunks. "I can't believe I found it before René…"

"René?"

"René Belloq, my rival."

Indy slowly heaved the top of the coffin. On the inside was nothing but dust and a vase. The pottery portrayed Hercules and Jason holding up the Golden Fleece in triumph.

"No…" Indy exhaled. He snatched the vase and walked over to Darius.

"Now how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Indy grunted in frustration.

"I think you should've climbed back up to the top and gotten more rope."

The whip was still attached to Midas' neck.

"We've got to push the Minotaur statue over towards the center so we can reach the whip" Indy suggested.

"Sure, but I can't stand up. You're on your own, Dr. Jones."

"Right… That's how it always is…"

Indy reluctantly went over to the statue and began to push. Surprisingly, he was able to move the statue with ease. Indy was suspecting something much heavier, so he fell flat on his face the second the statue slid away from his hands. Dusting off his pants, he walked over to Darius and helped him up. With Indy pushing his feet, Darius was able to get to the top of the statue. Indy followed with the vase and they began to ascend the whip up into the welcoming daylight.

Once again, Indiana Jones left a tomb empty-handed and disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece- Chapter Two

Indy and his assistant Darius rose out of the opening of what used to be Hercules' burial chamber. All that was left there was an ancient Greek vase. Indy took it, deciding not to leave without finding at least one item to bring back for the museum.

Indy detached his whip from Midas' body and shoved the corpse into the hole. They pushed the stone slab back onto the opening, covered it with branches and leaves, and started toward their horses. Indy was helping Darius because of his broken leg. He carefully placed the vase in his pack, then spun around and shoved Darius against a nearby tree.

"So when are you gonna kill me?" Indy asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Darius yelled back, genuine confusion in his eyes.

"I found you and Midas in the same town. You're from the same ethnic group, you speak the same language, religion, everything."

"So?!"

"You expect me to believe you won't turn on me like Midas did? He said going into Hercules' Tomb was forbidden, that it was a sacred place or something."

"We think Hercules is a god. We don't believe that gods can die, so why would he try to protect something that doesn't exist?!" Darius screamed back. "There was a German man in town about a week before you arrived. With the Nazis coming to power maybe he had something to do with it."

"I heard Der Führer has some sort of obsession with mythical powers and that sort of hocus pocus."

He walked over to Midas' horse and took his bag. He shuffled around the junk inside and found a letter in German on letterhead with a swastika at the top. It was signed by a Colonel Hans Herzog. Along with the letter, the envelope had several hundred dollars inside it.

"I can't tell what it says, but it's definitely Nazi. This Colonel Herzog bribed him to kill me." Indy said, helping Darius to his horse. "Sorry for…uh…"

"Beating the crap out of me?" Darius said "I've had worse"

After Indy and Darius got back to the town, collected their bags and returned the horses, they started to ask around about the German man. All they found was that what they already knew. A German man came into town a week ago offering work and payment. Finally, after an hour of searching, Darius chimed in with a small little fact.

"He was staying in the Inn by the west side of town."

"And now you tell me. Great."

They walked over to the Inn and asked to see the room where the man was staying.

"Γιατί θέλετε?" The wrinkly old woman in charge of the Inn asked.

"Whuh?" Indy asked.

"She's asking why you want to inspect her Inn."

"Tell her we're government officers"

"Μην αγγίξτε ένα πράγμα βλασφημίας!"

"Don't touch a damn thing." Darius snapped at Indy.

"What?"

"That's what she said to you."

"Oh. Ok."

Indy and Darius followed the wrinkled old woman up the steps into the room where the man was staying. It hadn't been cleaned yet, and the sheets had been violently ripped off the bed.

"Looks like a struggle" Indy suggested.

"But with who?" Darius asked. "How many Nazis were in our little village?"

"I dunno. I'm going back to the states. I'll call you when I get back."

The flight from Athens to London lasted seven hours. Indy was on a small chartered plane and when he landed in London he was still feeling the effects of jet-lag. He stepped out onto the tarmac and squinted from the glare. There was a brand-new black Cadillac parked parallel to the plane. The pilot of the aircraft was walking down the stairway when a curly haired man popped out of the sunroof of the Cadillac and opened fire with his MP40 sub machinegun.

Indy hit the deck just as the bullets whizzed over his back and into the chest of the ill-fated pilot. Indy ran around to the back of the plane, opened his briefcase, and removed his revolver. There were still six bullets in the chambers.

As soon as the pilot's body hit the floor, the gunfire stopped. Indy looked under the tail of the plane and saw the man whacking his gun and cursing, trying to fix a jam. Indy tried to get a good aim at his head, but the man spotted him out of the corner of his eye and shouted something down near the driver's seat. The passenger's seat window started to roll down, and a tubby man holding a revolver was pointing it straight at Indy's forehead.

"Dammit!" Indy rolled under the plane back into cover. He blindly fired a shot toward the direction of the machine gunner.

"Bring us around!" The curly-haired man screamed at the driver.

"Y-Yes sir!"

The car started slowly around to the side of the plane Indy was using for cover. He had to think fast. Using four of his five remaining bullets, he shot out the tires of the Cadillac.

"What the-"

Indy did a tuck and roll under the tail of the aircraft and shot the man in the face. His head snapped back as a puff of blood shot into the air. The split-second before he got shot, the man pulled the trigger. The falling gun angled down into the car and launched a stream of bullets into the driver.

Indy let out a deep breath just as airport police came rushing to the scene.

"What happened here?" asked a young man with a thick Scottish accent.

"These men shot my pilot and tried to kill me." Indy told him in a gravelly voice.

"Bloody Hell"

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece- Chapter Three

Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece- Chapter Three

After the British policemen asked Indy some questions about the gunmen, he got on a commercial jet back to the states. At the New York airport, he walked through the terminal and was met by his old friend and museum director Marcus Brody.

"Indy! How was your trip? Did you get anything for the museum?"

"In London a couple of guys tried to kill me, but other than that I'll be perfectly fine, thanks."

"And what about the museum?"

"I found an urn, but it's just like all the others we have."

"So no Hercules?"

"No Hercules."

"Drat. You know what kind of attention it would bring the museum. And it would make you world famous!"

"_I know_. All I want is a little fortune and glory."

As they drove back to Marshall College, Indy took a well deserved nap in the passenger's seat. Soon he would be back to being a professor, just an average Joe. He enjoyed the adventure, even if it was life-threatening. He just didn't like coming back empty handed.

Marcus dropped Indy off at his building and drove to the museum. Indy yawned, stumbled around for the right key, then went inside his office.

"Guten tag Dr. Jones"

Indy barely even felt it, but the silenced Luger round went straight into his gut.

"Hakgh" Indy doubled over, feeling as if he wanted to vomit. He knew belly wounds weren't good.

"Dr. Jones, finally we meet." said the shooter in a thick accent. "I am Colonel Herzog if you haven't guesses already. I am going to have to ask you for a certain jar you found in Greece."

The urn was with Marcus at the museum.

"I…don't…have…it…" Indy gasped, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Oh, that is, very unfortunate for you" Herzog replied in a menacing tone. "But I need your information. _Where is it_?"

"Go…to…he-" Indy was going into shock.

Herzog flipped the Luger around and shoved the butt of it into the fresh wound.

"_Tell…me…now_!"

Indy started to scream in pain. People out on the sidewalk could hear his yelling.

"Scheiße!"

The last thing Indy saw was Herzog running out the door. Then it all faded to black.

As Indy faded in and out of consciousness, he caught glimpses of his treatment. He was being rushed down a white hallway on a hospital gurney. The next second there were doctors and surgeons shoving an assortment of sharp, metal objects into his gut. When he woke up the final time, he was in a hospital bed. Of all twenty beds in the room, his was the only one occupied. The walls were clean and white, and so was the floor. A very pretty young nurse with short black hair and blue eyes came walking in the room.

"You're awake! Well I have some water and painkillers for you."

"Thanks. Oh, one question please."

"Sure, go ahead."

"What happened, exactly? I remember getting shot, but I blacked out after that."

"Oh, if I was told correctly, a man heard you scream, ran inside, and called the hospital. He was the museum director; Mark something?"

"Marcus"

The next morning, Indy saw Marcus' face again.

"Good God, Indy. It happened right after I dropped you off. I came back to show you an exciting inscription on that urn went I heard you screaming. I think I saw your shooter run by. He seemed to like our urn."

"_What_?" Indy said, sitting up in his bed. He saw you with the vase?

"Um, yes"

"Did he try to take it?"

"No. Indy, is there a problem?"

"Yes, Marcus, there is a _very_ big problem. That man was a Nazi. He hired those men who tried to kill me."

"Which ones?"

"_The ones in Greece._"

"Oh, yes, right."

"He is after that urn, and will stop at nothing until he has it!"


End file.
